Telematics units within mobile vehicles provide subscribers with connectivity to a telematics service provider (TSP). The TSP provides the subscriber with an array of services ranging from emergency call handling and stolen vehicle recovery to diagnostics monitoring and turn-by-turn navigation. Telematics units are often provisioned and activated at a point of sale when a subscriber purchases a telematics-equipped vehicle. Upon activation, the telematics unit can be utilized to provide a subscriber with the telematics services.
With the increased functionality that telematics units offer to users, distractions from driving may become more and more problematic, as drivers using their telematics units for purposes such as GPS navigation, music playback, and other services, may be prone to taking their eyes off the road to navigate the telematics unit's human machine interface (HMI). The Alliance of Automotive Manufacturers (the “Alliance”) has issued guidelines for metrics such as Average Single Glance Time (ASGT) and Eyes Off the Road Time (EORT). For instance. ASGT should not exceed 2 seconds and total FORT for a task should not exceed 20 seconds.
Conventional systems have sought to meet the Alliance guidelines for ASGT and EORT, which may also be referred to as “eye glance guidelines,” by limiting telematics unit functionality or accessibility. However, drivers wish to have full access to all the capabilities of their telematics units no matter the situation. Thus, it is an object in part to provide a system and method for allowing a user of a telematics unit to stay within the Alliance guidelines for ASGT and FORT while providing full access to telematics services. However, while this is an object underlying certain implementations of the invention, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to systems that solve the problems noted herein. Moreover, the inventors have created the above body of information for the convenience of the reader and expressly disclaim all of the foregoing as prior art; the foregoing is a discussion of problems discovered and/or appreciated by the inventors, and is not an attempt to review or catalog the prior art.